La caza de una bruja moderna
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Leena era de mis pacientes más peligrosas precisamente porque nadie la conocía de verdad. No veías a nadie disfrazado de Leena Klammer en Halloween y su nombre no estaba en las noticias, ni había avisos de busca y captura. Leena Klammer parecía no existir y eso era lo más preocupante aunque incluso el mal más puro tiene su final. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo la hija legítima de éste?


**VARAVA POV**

Se adaptaba como el agua y tenía la misma violencia del fuego. Examinaba absolutamente todo a su alcance y lo consumía. Honor, amistad, lealtad... eran cosas que dudaba que Leena entendiese. Cuando hablaba seguía un guión imaginario que aprendió a mejorar con el tiempo.

Si tuviera que compararla con un animal sería un camaleón.

Se empapó de conocimiento en las sesiones psiquiátricas de cómo actuar, observando, siempre observando, al acecho. Llegó allí con diecisiete años después de haber matado a su alpha. Su alpha. Nunca se refería a él como su padre, curioso. Había personas que inconscientemente se estancan en una etapa pero esas personas sienten, sabía que no era su caso. Supe después que era como un espejo, devolvía el reflejo de cómo la veían. Una lucha contra lo que sus ojos veían, ya que no era real. No era una niña, sino una mujer.

Fue, sin ser consciente, el nacimiento de Esther.

Una persona como ella necesitaba una dosis de violencia para seguir calmada, para no perder los estribos. Siempre camuflada con una excusa, nunca reconociendo su culpa puesto que en su mente nunca era la mala.

Costaba sobretodo verlo cuando tocaba el piano, ya que sus dedos se movían de manera suave, parecían ir solos, como si fuese algo ajeno a Leena y era como una coreografía ensayada al milímetro.

Sin familia, sin amigos, Leena estaba totalmente sola. Es lo que siempre pasa cuando el amor nace y muere de la sangre. Sólo nos tenía a nosotros por lo que fui yo quién identificó su cadáver y quién me aseguré también de que fuese verdad que no respiraba.

* * *

 **LEENA POV**

Varava en una de las sesiones mientras me estudiaba me había preguntado si conocía la fábula del escorpión y la tortuga, había respondido que si y él me había dicho que yo era el escorpión.

Mi cuerpo no dejaba de hundirse en aquel agua helada pero había ganado. Mi aguijón había pasado por cada miembro de la familia jugando con ellos, paseando de tal manera que cada gesto era una burla, una provocación como las historias censuradas de sus dibujos que en realidad eran macabras. Yo misma era un disfraz, el mundo mi escenario y los actores eran personas que en vez de seguir un guión, vivían en un mundo de mentiras.

No siempre había sido así. En mi niñez, mi verdadera niñez, había disfrutado de un padre cariñoso hasta que descubrieron mi enfermedad y me rechazó por no ser una verdadera mujer. Era una paria. Los maté entonces a él y a mi madrastra.

Ese fue el inicio. No tuve ningún remordimiento en ningún momento y fue entonces cómo de dos muertes surgió un "nacimiento". Esther. Leena en mi interior siempre seguiría viva, esperando para cuando escuchara la llamada de la sangre de mis víctimas como si fuese una señal divina que debiera convertirme en mi parca particular. Esther era mi disfraz, siempre engañando a todos con mi dulce apariencia de niña.

Un niño no mata gente, ni engaña si un adulto se pone serio y a pesar de que quise debatir tantas veces aquello era mejor dejarles en su ignorancia para que no sospechasen, para observarlos con calma, estudiándolos y comportándome como la niña que todos querían.

Mis últimos pensamientos fueron hacia la familia Coleman, Varava y el orfanato.

John. Un blanco tan fácil que casi me había dado lástima matarlo. Su único error había sido romper la barrera entre mis identidades descubriendo mis verdaderos retratos, los que escondía y la rabia que canalizaba en ellos, una rabia oculta a simple vista.

Kate. Ella había sido mi diana lanzando las flechas con delicadeza en público y justo en el corazón a solas.

Daniel. Él no había sido más que una piedra en mi camino, alguien de quién vengarse demostrando que no era una inocente niña retrasada. Había disfrutado tanto de ver cómo las llamas de mi incendio provocado se alzaban cada vez más simulando un baile ante mi canción final... o casi.

Maxinne. La definiría como mi rehén. Max había sido tan fácil como su padre, a pesar de que ella si había visto mi lado oculto. Un poco de más tiempo y estaba segura de que la hubiese elegido a ella, convirtiéndola en intocable ante todos para no dañar a la pequeña y que siguiese mi legado.

Y por último, Varava. No pensaba hablar de él, no quería... recordaba cómo él no se dejaba engañar haciendo que estuviese siempre en guardia, pues era lo más parecido a una caza y no me dejaba atrapar alternándolos los papeles del ratón y el gato.

Basura. Escoria. Niños desechables de tercera clase llenos de ilusiones por un mundo mejor en una familia que les quisiera. Eso era el orfanato para todos. Una familia nueva significaba una nueva oportunidad y aquello era una competición, una donde debías probar qué tan adorable, dulce y bueno eras porque los padres que adoptaban no querían chicos mayores, sino niños para empezar a moldearlos, por eso es que siempre trataba de adaptarme a las necesidades de los demás, al menos en apariencia. Necesitaba mantener esa ilusión para sobrevivir. Esther era servicial y comprensiva. Leena era su carácter latente en su interior, ése que todos apartarían la vista si la vieran porque no sabrían convivir con la oscuridad. Era obvio quién sería la elegida siempre.

Sin ser una niña ni una mujer ni una persona con humanidad, fui dejando que mi vida se escapase poco a poco, sin la violencia que había manchado siempre mi vida.

Mi recuerdo permanecería en la mente de los Coleman para siempre, sobretodo desde que Max perdió toda inocencia al empuñar aquella pistola, tan parecida a mi... la policía no la metería entre rejas.

Había ganado.

Y sin embargo, no se sentía vencedora. Al haber vuelto a sus orígenes, al agua, era como sino hubiese evolucionado nunca. A pesar de ser una psicópata libre en mis últimos momentos, arrastraría mi hipopituitarismo para siempre.


End file.
